tu no entiendes
by crazyforyou-kames-cargan
Summary: los celos no siempre significan desconfianza, muchas veces solo es el miedo a perder a la persona que amas.


Carlos, logan, jett y dak estaban teniendo una linda tarde, tenían apartamento solo para ellos, ya que la Sra. Knight y Katie se habían ido de campamento por todo el fin de semana, estaban viendo una película bastante entretenida y cada quien estaba acurrucado con su respectivo novio.

Dak estaba sentado en el regazo de jett con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras jett rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. Carlos tenía su cabeza recostada en el regazo de logan, mientras logan deslizaba sus dedos por su cabello.

Esta tarde había sido perfecta para estos cuatro chicos, pero la perfección y la serenidad del momento, desgraciadamente, no duro mucho

La puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a un james bastante enojado seguido por Kendall. Kendall mantuvo la puerta abierta y dirigió su mirada a los chicos.

"¿podrían dejarnos unos minutos a solas?" Kendall pregunto a los chicos.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y salieron del apartamento sin decir una palabra. Ellos ya sabían que iban a tener una discusión y a decir verdad estaban preocupados, porque últimamente habían estado peleando mucho.

James quien actual mente se encuentra de pie en medio de la sala espeto con dureza:

"bien Kendall ¿me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa?, porque la verdad estoy cansado de esto, estoy cansado de que cada vez que alguien se me acerca tan solo con la más simple de las intenciones, que es hacer solo una conversación, tu actúas como un idiota celoso, dime ¿es que no confías en mí?

"no, james no es eso"

"¡entonces ¿Qué es Kendall? Tiene que haber alguna razón para que te comportes como un idiota!

Kendall tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y respondió con voz temblorosa.

"es que tu… tu no entiendes esto no tiene que ver con que desconfié de ti, es que tú no entiendes lo mucho que me duele y me molesta saber que algún día unos de esos chicos que tanto se te acercan van a hacer que te des cuenta de que en realidad yo no soy suficiente para ti y que mereces algo mejor." Kendall hace una pausa, por el sonido de su voz se puede decir que está al borde de las lágrimas, toma otra profunda bocanada de aire, fija su mirada en el piso incapaz de mirar a james a los ojos y continua. "¡y yo sé que tú con el tiempo me dejaras como lo hiso Jo! A sí que hay lo tienes james. Eso es lo que me pasa. Me aterroriza que un día yo pueda perderte, porque yo no sé qué haría si te perdiera a ti, una de las personas más importante de mi vida.

James estaba atónito por las palabras de su novio, pero ahora entendía, todo se debía a lo que había pasado con Jo. Al parecer eso había dejado marcado a Kendall. y la verdad era bastante comprensible, porque Jo abandonó a Kendall, su novio de tres años, a quien le decía que lo amaba como a nadie, por un chico que apenas llevaba conociendo dos semanas. Cuando Jo rompió con Kendall, decir que Kendall estaba destrozado era un maldito eufemismo. Y lo peor fue que ni siquiera rompió con Kendall porque se había enamorado solo lo hiso por dinero.

James se acercó a Kendall, rodeo su cintura con un brazo y con el otro, utilizo su mano para colocarla debajo de su barbilla e inclinar su rostro hacia arriba. James ahora podía ver las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Kendall y el suavemente las limpio con su pulgar y le dijo:

"oh Kendall, cariño, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres suficiente para mí o que merezco a alguien mejor? Si tú eres todo lo que necesito, porque tú Kendall eres perfecto para mí. Y yo nunca voy a cometer el mismo error que cometió Jo al dejarte, eso nunca va a pasar." Una sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Kendall por las palabras de su novio, haciendo que james también sonría. "Te amo Kendall y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Estaremos juntos para siempre. Eso te lo prometo" Dicho esto james le sonrió antes de tirar de Kendall en un beso dulce, profundo y muy apasionado. Kendall envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y james apretó su agarre sobre la cintura de Kendall tirando de el más cerca. El rubio gimió al sentir algo suave y húmedo en su labio inferior. Kendall casi se derritió cuando la lengua del niño bonito entró en su boca y comenzó a lamer y a dar de vueltas en puntos clave que le hacían gemir un poco más.

James sonrió con los ojos cerrados antes de buscar lengua Kendall. Cuando la encontró le dio suaves tirones amando los quejidos y gemidos que el rubio estaba haciendo

"te amo Jamie" Kendall susurro contra los labios del moreno, descansando su frente contra la de él.

"yo también te amo Kendall y recuerda esto, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos porque yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío" james le susurro suavemente y una vez dicho esto james volvió a capturar los labios de Kendall en un dulce y apasionado beso.

Y Kendall desde ese día dejo de temer la perdida de james, porque james le había prometido que estarían juntos para siempre; james nunca le había roto una promesa y esta promesa no iba a hacer diferente a las demás.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, la verdad es que no estoy muy orgullosa de este fic, pero ¿qué opinan ustedes, les gustó? Y ¿ustedes que opinan sobre que dak y jett sean pareja? ****Por cierto mi próximo fic va a ser de varios capítulos.**

**Hasta el próximo fic.**

**-crazyforyou-kames-cargan**


End file.
